


I'm Bad At Being Good

by Ll0ydMGarmad0n (Kittycraft)



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, Hormones, Hypnotism, M/M, Master/Pet, Mind Control, Morro (Ninjago) Redemption, Ninja, One-Sided Relationship, Oni Lloyd Garmadon, Pet Names, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycraft/pseuds/Ll0ydMGarmad0n
Summary: Morro saves Lloyd from a hypnobrai but he's too late, Lloyd is already hypnotizedbut under Morro's controlMorro struggles to ignore his perverse desires and do what's rightAlthough he isnt known for doing the right thing successfully most of the timeInspired By If it’s Wrong, Why Does it Feel Right? by shiveringtree
Relationships: Forced Greenwind, Lloyd Garmadon/Morro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	I'm Bad At Being Good

**Morro POV**

“That is not fair!” Lloyd huffed, scaling along the rooftops as I flew above him, landing on the warehouse.

“I can't believe you cheated”

“There were no rules to begin with greenie”

He smiled and rolled his eyes, walking to the edge of the roof and crouched down. I put my hands on my hips and looked around before focusing my eyes on lloyd. His back was facing towards me and his position really added to his already appealing figure.

I shook my head trying to clear my head, ‘ _ we are on a mission concentrate morro’ _

He stood up and walked back over to me, “You’d think criminals would be on time”

“Maybe the tip was wrong”

“I hope so, a group of rogue hypnobrai is not something I want to deal with”

“Why not?”

“Today was the day the new comic was coming out” He whined

I ruffled his hair before walking over to the edge of the building, “We can get it after this”

“Yes!”

I heard something in the building and walked over to the sunroof, glancing inside the building. 

“Do you s-”

I placed my finger on his lips shushing him, his nice, soft, plump lips-   
  
_ ‘Fuck im doing it again’ _

I focused back on the inside of the building, I could hear crates moving but the sunroof was smaller than usual, limiting my sight.

“Hey Lloyd you know how sounds travels through air and stuff”

“Well yea, why?”

I smirked stomping on the sunroof until it broke, using my powers to deafen the sound of it shattering and prevent the shards from falling on the warehouse floor. I blew the glass shards away and motioned for shocked Lloyd to come closer.

He walked over and I placed my arm around his waist, trying my best to clear my mind of anything perverted. I jumped through the sunroof and flew us down, landing on the ground softly.

We nodded before splitting up, I spotted a figure in the shadows and ran towards it, making sure I was silent before I kicked them in the back.

As I adjusted to the terrible lighting in the building I realized it was… 

“Ronin?!”

He stood u and dusted himself off, “Guilty as charged”

“What are you doing here?” I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

“Just walking around, you know…living life”

“Really? So you wouldn't be involved in an illegal hypnobrai weapon exchange?”

“Hell no, I didn't even know there were snakes here until you said it”

“Guess this money isnt from that trade”

I held up his bad of money, and he glared at me before grabbing it back.   
  
“You're quick kid”

“And you're under arrest,” I said, moving into a fighting stance.

“Good luck with that” He sprinted off and I chased after him using my powers in a dusty place like this will affect everyone in the building, so that was a no go.

I threw a star at his bag of money, causing the contents to spill out. He stopped and pulled a mini vacuum out of his pocket and another bag. I was about to apprehend him but I heard a loud, worrying sound. I glanced at Ronin and he smirked I clentched my ist and ran to where I heard the sound.

Two snakes were unconscious but one was pinning Lloyd down attempting to hypnotize him, I rear kicked him off Lloyd and crouched down next to him. I hovered above his face, as he looked dazed and distant.

I shook him lightly, hoing that he was still himself, “Lloyd are you okay?”

He was still looking at me blankly and I was starting to get anxious, “Lloyd? Lloyd! Cmon wake up!”

He blinked his eyes a few times before rubbing his head, he pushed himself up and looked back up at me.

“Did you get the dealer?”

“Well no, he got away but are you okay?”

“Yea, I'm fine”

I stood up and held my hand out for him, although the way he looked on the ground looking up at me was adorable.

“What should I do now?”

“You're asking me?” I snorted.

“Well yea”

I raised my eyebrow perplexed but I shrugged it off.

“You know, call the police, secure the criminals, wait for the others, the usual protocol”

“Alright”

He walked off to start securing the snakes, as I mentally cursed for letting Ronin get away, the image of Lloyd below me burning itself into my head.  _ ‘I wonder if he’d look that cute while sucking me off’ _

I ran my hand through my hair, hating myself to think of Lloyd like that, there was no way he’d be interested in me. 

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt hands on my shoulders, I looked up to meet Lloyd's eyes.

“Do you want to touch me?”

“What-”

He grabbed my hands, leading them down to his waist, then hip, until both my hands were cupping his ass. I felt my face heat up as he looked at me innocently, he slowly removed his hands from mine, wrapping his arms around my neck and leaning closer to me.

“Lloyd what are you doing?”

“Isn’t this what you wanted?

“But I didn't say anything

“But you were thinking about it”

“How can you-”

“I know everything you want me to do”

I tried to wrap my head around everything that's happening, I moved my hands away from Lloyd and tried to piece together the events before he started acting weird.

The snake…it hypnotism must've messed up because of my interruption, but this is…this is bad. If it was just my words it would've been tolerable, but my  _ thoughts _ , I don't think I can do this.

“Morro you're distant”

“Huh- oh…I'm okay”

I had to keep my head clear of any perverse thoughts, any actions I would want from lloyd. I didn't want him to act upon it, he had no choice in it,  _ but- _

I bit my lip, feeling an overwhelming sense of dominance, I had control over something,  _ someone _ and Lloyd no less.

“Should I continue with the protocol?”

“Yea…yea”

**\-----Third person but mainly on Lloyd POV-----**

Lloyd’s platonic affections for Morro had fueled the hypnotism and he would do anything for Morro, even if that meant sexual intimacy


End file.
